If I said the words forever & ever would you cry?
by dance like nobody's watching
Summary: Every little gesture he made screamed love... and I wanted that... but it seemed like he would never want the same... A marthie! please review!


**If I said the words "forever and ever", would you cry?**

I knew this was the end. We would never be what I had always wanted. All I wanted was to marry that great guy. Get married in a big church and then run off and have babies

and live in love with him forever. I had found that guy when I was only 12 and that's when I knew I was in love. I knew I would never truly look at another boy the same way.

And I never did. There was something so special about the way he looked at me and how he was so overprotective. I was so annoyed with him at times I just kicked him out of

my room and we wouldn't speak for days on end. But then there were the other times when I wished that the time we spent walking home and talking and laughing… would last

forever. He always had a girlfriend and most of the time I had a boyfriend too. I was there when he graduated from high school and he was for me as well. We were always there

for each other through the good and bad times. But we were strictly friends—best friends. I went with him to his Aunt Betsy's wedding because he didn't have a date. I would

never have admitted it to him but when his aunt had accidentally mistaken me as his girlfriend my heart skipped a beat. Then I laughed it off and we went on with the rehearsal

dinner and had a great time. But there were the times when we'd go to the movies and he'd put his arm around me and we'd laugh together. It took me years to realize it but the

happiest moments I had were when I was in his arms.

But now that was over. I just couldn't do it anymore. I loved him and we couldn't just be friends. I would never tell him the real truth... but every little gesture he made screamed

'"love" from the way he tucked my hair behind my ears when it flew into my face to when he let me choose what movie we saw even though he knew I'd pick a really girly move.

And I wanted that but he didn't seem like he did. Every time he kissed my forehead I loved it and wished he'd move a little further south to give me a real kiss. There were times

when I could just feel the tension in the air and he would almost kiss me but then I guess the light went on in his head and he realized he didn't want it. So I ended it. I handed back

the key he gave me to his apartment. I had dinner at my own apartment for the first time since I had graduated from college. (we had gone to the same one)

I was now in the process of watching "A Walk to Remember", tears running down my face and a tub of Ben and Jerry's "Fish Food" ice cream with me. I would never experience

that kind of love. It just wouldn't happen because the only guy I'd really ever loved was content to give me a hug instead of a kiss for the rest of his life.

The movie went on commercial and I got up to get a new tub of ice cream from the freezer. I grabbed a spoon and then I heard a doorbell ring. Who would be ringing my

doorbell? Maybe my neighbor? I pondered this and padded over to the front door. I looked a mess. My cheeks had tear stains on them and my hair wasn't brushed. I didn't care

though. It might just be a package.

I pulled open the door and it revealed a big surprise… Martin.

He took one look at me and got a shocked look in his eyes. He saw the tear stains and how red my face was. And all of a sudden he leaned over and pulled me into a tight hug

and soon I felt something wet hit my cheek.

It was a tear. He was crying I looked at him and another tear fell down his face. I had never seen him cry.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. He grabbed my hand and brought me back into the apartment. He sat us down on my blue couch and brought

me back into his tight embrace. And this time it was me who cried. I cried for a while and he just held me. He must've known.

After a while he pulled back and looked at me. He kissed my forehead again and then looked into my eyes for a long time. "If I told you I wanted you forever and ever, would you

cry?"

My breath caught in my throat.

"Maybe a little …" I whispered.

With that he leaned over and kissed me on the lips with such love and devotion. It was everything I had dreamed it would be.

And then the dam broke and as he kissed me again as I cried tears of happiness and relief because I had wanted this for so long.

"Maybe a lot…" I said as we broke apart.

He looked into my eyes with his dark green eyes and said, "Well if I get to kiss you like that every day for the rest of my life… then crying a lot is fine with me." He smiled that

million dollar smile and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Ruthie Camden… always have and always will… forever and ever," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered.

Hours later we fell asleep on the couch with our arms around each other, dreaming of what forever and ever would bring.

The end.

Did u like it? Should I make it more than a one-shot? PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
